Recovery
by FiftyLegends
Summary: With all the thing happening in town, Could a misunderstanding change someone's view on a person? Can their relationship be repaired before one half becomes two broken? How will their daughter be effected? What comes next for the couple? Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically my first fic, please don't mind the mistakes. I just really thought i'd at least try to write a fic. Soo... here it is. Even if you might not like how this chapter is written, please read at least one chapter more. I believe it gets better after this one.**

* * *

"You know what Santana forget it. I don't want to hear, or talk about it right now. I'm leaving." The blonde says with frustration in her voice while packing my bag. Quinn knows that she really does not want to fight with her, she also knows she can't handle what happened. That one thing put her relationship under tension.

When Quinn got pregnant her sophomore year, Santana was one of the few people that stood by her during the long journey. That's when she knew that their relationship was way more than a friendship. She wanted more.

Birth was the most painful things she has been through other than being sore from Sue's workouts. She originally wanted to put her daughter, Beth up for adoption.. but Santana and Brittany both had convinced the head cheerio that she would make a wonderful mother for Beth. Like they all said the Unholy Trinity start together and end together.

"Q-Qu-Quinn.. You can't do that! Please don't leave" Quinn can see the unshed tears in her eyes. Not many people see this Santana, the only time they have seen her this way is when she officially came out. She remembers it like yesterday, it was also a few days before they had told Glee club about their relationship. Some people's jaw dropped that day, almost everyone had questions. The young couple answered them. The girls told them about how it started after Beth's birth, how they moved in together, and how Beth has taken all of this. But Finn being the asshole he is, doubted Santana and Quinn's love for each other.

Quinn knows it's emotionally draining to see what situation her fiancé and her are in. Yes, they are young, not even out of high school yet, but they're soul mates.

"Santana Lopez, I'm not saying that we're breaking up baby. I'm just saying we need some ti-"The raven haired girl cuts her off. Quinn just now realizes that she never uses the other girls her full name anymore; it's always Babe or S, never Santana.

"Q, but what about Beth.. she's up stairs and I don't know how I'll explain to her why you aren't here in the morning" Quinn groans, she thinks this is so frustrating. She turns her head towards the slightly shorter girl, and rolls her eyes. Santana caught on to what she was trying to say. Quinn knows that they can just read each other without using words.

"I'll take her Santana, don't worry." Quinn walks out of their room feeling empty. She can't tell if the other girl is following her or not. She just thinks that life just sucks right now.

While walking into Beth's room Quinn calls Rachel, after the third ring she answers "Why hello Quinn, I must say it is late at night, but I'm still up watching Funny girl. Is everything alright?" The blonde glances at the clock on Beth's night stand and realize it's 11:28pm.

She chuckles a little and says "Hey Rach. Can me and Beth stay with you for a few nights? Santana and I are kind of going through a rough patch.."

"Of course Quinn, I'll be over in ten minutes. Bye" She hangs up. Quinn take the opportunity of the few extra minutes by grabbing the extra things her daughter needs like her toys or coloring books, but most importantly her car seat.

Quinn's heart breaks, she can hear Santana up stairs now, she's crying. She knows Santana without her leaving affects the teen heavily.

The girl looks out the window and sees Rachel pull up in her driveway. She walks towards the door and lets her in. Rachel takes the car seat outside to her car. While Rachel is outside Santana ascends the stairs. Her makeup is smeared, her eyes are red. It breaks Quinn's heart even more. No one talks, yet the emotion portrayed on the couples' faces speaks for the both of them.

Rachel comes into the Living room and says "Quinn, Let me take Beth. I'll be in the car. Bye Santana" Rachel gives a faint smile; Santana manages to give a faint half smile.

Quinn knows they just had an argument but she thinks it still seems right to have a proper goodbye. So the girl walks towards Santana and pull her close. They don't talk. It's an emotional moment for both of them; Quinn looks her right in the eyes and says "I'll be back S. Don't worry. I love you baby." She lets the words sink in; Santana said She loves her too. Quinn leans forward and places a kiss upon her lips, it's not a quick kiss, they stay for a few seconds before the blonde pulls away.

Quinn starts her walk towards the door, every step she takes feels like ten. Quinn can tell she's still standing there, broken, almost like after her Abuela told her to leave. As Quinn walks out of the front door, she looks back one last time, in a faint whisper her last words were "Goodbye Santana, I'll be back".


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll try to update quickly. So most of the things that happened in glee, will happen in this story. Except the events will be changed a bit, and in a different time and setting. otherwise Enjoy. **

* * *

After Quinn walked out the door the girl that was left didn't know what to do. She didn't want to move, she didn't want to talk. Yet her eyes stayed glued to the spot Quinn just stood in. Santana knew that if she didn't lie in bed right now, that she would collapse on the floor bawling. She slowly turns her head towards the stair case. The girl decides to walk; lazily she starts to ascend the stair case.

"God, I'm so stupid." Santana whispers to herself. She replayed the events of the day in her mind. Waking up surprisingly early next to her future wife, slipping out of bed gently, deciding to make Quinn breakfast, and checking up on Beth.

_Flashback that morning_

It was the first weekend of senior year; Santana woke up that Saturday morning happy as can be. She turns with her head in her hand to face Quinn. With a smile on her face she examines the details of Quinn's face. "Damn, she's beautiful." Santana thought. After finding it creepy that she was still looking at every inch of Quinn.

She turns to face the clock, 7:30am it read. She decides to get up. While Santana finds the articles of her discarded clothing from the night before, she had the brilliant idea of waking her fiancé up with breakfast. She was glad they went grocery shopping the day before, remembering how much bacon they had in their refrigerator.

Santana slips out of the black room without much noise. She almost walks right past Beth's door. She turns on her heel and quietly opens the three year olds door, She smiles. Seeing the little girl's blonde hair jumbled upon her pillow she smiles again remembering the first time Beth called her _mami. _

Santana starts her journey by walking down the stairs. She still has a smile on her face, she doesn't understand why though; she still hasn't had her coffee. She looks at the time which reads 8am. She knew Beth would be up soon. As she waits for her keurig to heat the water, her phone rang. It was Brittany.

"Hey San!" said the bubbly teen.

"Hi Britt." Santana said while her coffee started brewing. Santana is glad that they were able to maintain their friendship after their breakup halfway through sophomore year. Santana knew Brittany was heartbroken, but she knew it was the best thing for both of them.

"San…Santanaaaaaa…. S!" Brittany yells startling Santana of her memory filled haze.

"Uhhh.. Yeah Britt?" Santana replies. At the same time Santana sees Beth coming down the stairs with her disheveled hair. Right on time Santana knew. Santana smiles and thinks "Little Q is too cute for words."

"S, do you want to go to the mall today? Without Q. You know, we could have some us time." said the other teen. Santana knows Brittany wouldn't try something, but she also knew Brittany was a bad ass when it came to what she wanted.

"Sure B. I just have to take care of Beth and talk to Q when she wakes up" The Latina replied unsure of if she had any errands to run that day. She sighed. She didn't know if this was a good idea or not. After farewells were said the phone call ended.

Santana moved towards the circle shaped table and placed her coffee down. She settles at the table, and then turns towards Beth sitting at the bottom of the white carpet stairs. A huge smirk falls upon her face. Santana opens her arms and the little girl comes running to her.

"Mamiiiiiiii" The little girl cooed. Santana's heart still swells when she hears that word. She really does feel like this girl is her daughter.

"Good morning baby girl. Do you want to help make your mommy breakfast?" Santana asks the little girl sitting in her lap.

"Yes mami. I think mommy wants bacon." Beth managed to say in her small three year old voice. Santana smiled once again. She doesn't understand how happy she can be around her girls.

After creating a big mess making her fiancé breakfast, she sits down to rest. She looks at the oven and it now says 8:30am. She turns her brown eyes towards Beth who is now sitting on the couch watching the Wonder pets. She turns her head towards the plate of bacon sitting in the center of the kitchen table. As if on cue, Quinn quickly comes down the stairs, clothed, and smiling.

With a smirk on her face Santana says "Damn babe, I don't know if you're happy to see me, or see the bacon." Quinn chuckles with a piece of bacon in her hands.

Quinn groans. "Oh my gosh, I love this bacon, but I love you more cause' you supply me with this glorious piece of meat." Santana looks at Quinn with her left eyebrow raised.

"Just come here Quinn." Quinn shuffles towards Santana and is pulled into her lap. Quinn has her face towards Santana, only a few inches are between them. Santana knows that it's small moments like this that fill her with joy. Santana closes the space between their faces. She places her lips upon Quinn's. She pulls away, they are looking into each other's eyes "I love you Quinn."

"I love you, too. Always." She replies with bliss in her voice. "Oh and Santana.. Your lips are like really soft." She says with a straight face.

Only a few seconds later neither of the girls could contain their laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Q-POV._**

Quinn woke up the following morning, she looked around the room and realized that none of the things there, belonged to Santana. She then remembered what had happened the previous day, her smile fades.

She remembered that she was staying at Rachel's house, with Beth. Quinn walked to Rachel's bathroom; she took what remained of her makeup off, fixed her hair so it looked half decent, and then washed her face with warm water. "Get yourself together Q, for your daughter. She can't see you like this." The girl thought.

Quinn exited the bathroom; she started walking down Rachel's hall. She examined all the photos that were on the wall, she found herself smiling at how happy Rachel and her fathers turned out. She knew she could have that with Santana, but after the events that took place she didn't know if it would exactly happy anytime soon.

Quinn could now hear Rachel singing the Dora the Explorer theme song with Beth. She chuckled at her best friend and daughter dancing in the living room.

"Morning Rach" Quinn said with a humor laced voice.

"Good morning Quinn" Rachel replied with her normal cheery voice. Her gold star necklace shines in the morning light; Quinn remembers she got her that necklace at the end of junior year.

Rachel bends down and faces Beth. The brown eyes girl says "Beth, stay here and watch Dora. I'm going to talk to your mommy." Beth nods her head, before she sits on the couch she walks towards Quinn.

The blonde teenager is slightly confused; she knows Beth usually listens when she's told to stay somewhere. Yet, Beth walks towards her mother and moves her small arms around Quinn's waist. "I love you mommy." The little girl says before running back towards the couch.

Quinn can tell that Beth knows something is up. Rachel can sense it too. They smile at each other. Walking into the kitchen, Quinn grabs a plastic cup and the orange juice out of the refrigerator. She walks to the table and pours herself a glass. She sees Rachel sitting at the dining room table on her phone, she noticed the girls facial expression changed quickly.

Rachel sighed and put her phone down. "You okay Rach?" said the concerned girl. Rachel nods her head and smiles.

"It's nothing Quinn. I'm fine. Now, enough about me. Are you okay?" Replies the girl with the doe eyes.

"Uh, Yeah.." Quinn says with a changed facial expression. She rubs her face with her hands and groans in frustration. "No.. no I'm not Rachel."

"Do you want to talk about it? Or would you prefer not to?" Rachel says.

"I mean.. I guess I have to soon. It started yesterday" Quinn begins her story.

**_Flashback to yesterday_**

"Babe, are you doing anything today?" Her raven haired fiancé asked while drinking coffee.

"Yeah, I think I have to buy Tina something for her birthday and buy our little Bee a new outfit for Tina's party." Replied the girl. She turned her head towards the little girl stumbling into the kitchen.

"Well Britt wants to meet me at the mall and help her pick some new clothes, so I'll be with her for the day babe." Santana said while looking at her daughter getting picked up and placed onto her fiancés lap. Her heart skipped a beat just thinking about all of them being together now and in the future.

"That's fine baby. Me and Bee will meet you guys there later, Okay?" Quinn looks into Beth's eyes and says "Won't we baby girl." She Eskimo kisses Beth, her daughter laughs at her mother's action.

"Then I gotta start getting ready, you know, Mama gots to look fine at the mall." The Latina replied while getting up. Quinn raises her eye brow at what Santana had just said. Santana kisses Beth's Cheek and then she turns her attention to the older blonde. Looking straight into the girls eyes she says "I love you Q." Santana places a kiss upon Quinn's lips. "I love you, too." She replies.

_Three hours later_

Santana left the house about an hour before Quinn. After a ten minute drive, Quinn is now taking Beth out of her car seat. She takes her daughter by her hand and walks to the door of the blue house. She knocks exactly three times before her younger sister answers.

"Kitty! I've missed you" She says giving her sister a one armed hug.

"Same for you Quinn." Kitty replies with a genuinely surprised face. While letting them in the house she says "How's my little niece doing, Q"

"Why don't you ask her for yourself?" A smirk falls upon the older sisters' face.

After walking into the living room and getting settled, Kitty calls Beth's name.

Beth being the excited toddler that she is, she runs towards her auntie, hugging her in the process.

"Hi, Auntie Kit." Beth manages to say with a smile on her face.

"What have you been up to, Bee?" Kitty says with her admirable voice.

"Well Mommy said we are going to meet Mami at the mall later.. I think she's with Auntie Brittany." Beth says while poking her aunt's cheek.

Quinn laughs at the exchange between her daughter and sister. She remembered the first day Kitty first laid eyes upon her niece. Kitty was supportive all throughout her pregnancy. She was the third person to see Beth after Santana and Puck.

After an hour Kitty says she has to go meet Marley, Ryder, and Jake at the movies. Quinn notices that Kitty said Marley's name with a smile on her face. She can tell that Kitty is falling for the girl, but doesn't want to rush her sister into telling yet. Kitty apologizes that she couldn't talk to her sister for a longer amount of time. Quinn says that it's fine and that she should come over for dinner sometime soon.

As Quinn drives to the mall she passes the park, she remembers Santana asked her on a date by the swings. She smiles at the memory, she hears Beth singing in the back seat. She can tell that her mini me has her parent's talent. "Bee, you excited to see Auntie Britt?" Quinn says ecstatically.

"Yeahhhhhh!" Beth shouts with her arms raised.

Quinn walks behind her child, before Beth gets too far she grabs the little girl's hand. Just as she walks along with her daughter, she stops in her tracks.

Beth looks up at her mommy. Quinn is in shock, the tears had already formed and were about to fall. She tightens her grip on the little girl's hand.

Santana turns around and sees her future wife and daughter walking away. Santana slaps Elaine for kissing her. Brittany stands in shock as it happens, not just the slap, but the kiss also. Brittany couldn't believe Elaine, the girl she used to have a thing with. The Latina quickly sprints after her fiancé. Out of breath, she places her hand on Quinn's arm, preventing her from taking another step.

"Babe, It's not what it looks like" The raven haired girl said while her voice cracked.

Quinn puts her free hand up and says calmly "Just save it, Santana. I'll see you at home."


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided that after the next four or five chapters I'll update twice a week.

**I own nothing. **

* * *

**_S-POV. _**

**_Present day_**

Santana wakes up Sunday morning shook up; she realizes Quinn isn't beside her. Santana notices the dried up tears on Quinn's pillow, she fell asleep on the opposite side of the bed. The smell of Quinn lingered. She turns her attention to the clock, 9:00am it read. She checks her phone, to see if her fiancé texted or even texted, but no. Santana doesn't even try to hide the fact that she's disappointed. She lies in bed for about two and a half hours, she doesn't want to move.

Santana finally decides to get out of bed and stop lounging around. She examines her features in the bathroom mirror, she looks lifeless. The girl sighs, after discarding her clothes she hops into the shower. The warm water coating her skin, "It doesn't feel the same without Q here" She thinks.

After her shower she puts on her Cheerio sweat pants and tank top, she puts her hair in a bun. She decides to call Puck and Mike over to keep her company. As Santana waits for her two best guy friends to come over, she walks to the tv and turns it on. Santana's heart drops a little when it showed the movie they saw on their first date.

It almost seemed like everything reminded Santana about her future wife. "My future wife." Santana smiled at the thought of her being married.

When the doorbell rang Santana was brought out of her haze filed mind. Santana was walking towards the door as she tripped over Beth's stuffed elephant. "Fuck" Santana groaned.

"Satan, hurry up. You're taking years." The mohawked boy said.

"Just for that I'm taking longer, Puckerman." Santana smirks to herself, giving herself a mental high five.

"Santana, Please hurry, I like really need to pee." Mike said from the other side of the door.

Santana lets the boys in; Mike gives her a hug but quickly walked to the bathroom. Puck on the other hand walked into the house like it was his.

The girl followed him into the living room; Puck was looking through the channels but quickly switched to Netflix. He chose to watch the movie "Up" because it reminded him of Beth.

"So.. you're just gonna walk in here like you live here, Puck?" The Latina said.

"Well San, I'm here all the time.. so can I move in?" The boy replied with grin on his face.

"Hell no, I know if you come here Jake will want to too. My house is not, I repeat not a house for the homeless."

"Ouch, that hurts S." he said while putting his hand to his chest.

"Well, it's true. My girl and I likes our privacy."

"Speaking of her, where is my baby mama and my little Monkey face? I miss my girl. I haven't seen her since last week." Just as puck finished his sentence Mike comes into the room and sits on the recliner.

"Yeah, where are they?" Mike says.

"I guess I gotta explain the whole story then.." Santana begins telling the complex day she had yesterday. As she told the story her voice cracked. The two boys seems like they understood completely, they knew that the couple they named "Quinntana" would be fine.

"I haven't even tried to call or text her since last night.." Santana finishes.

"S, everything will be fine. Everyone in glee club knows you're like a freaking power couple. Trust me, In a few days it will all blow over and you'll be sitting your asses back over here doing cute couple stuff with your daughter." Mike said.

Santana took everything to heart. She smiled at Mike and gave him a hug. All she said was a simple "Thank you."

"Hey lezbro, where is she staying? I wanna go see her" Puck says curiously.

"She's at Rachel's, I think they're home. I suggest you check first."

Puck types up a message to Rachel. He takes his feet off of Santana's couch. "Well S, I'm going to head over there right now. See ya tomorrow?"

"No shit Sherlock, we have school tomorrow. Unless you choose not to go again." She replies.

Mike laughs at the shockingly accurate statement. He says "Puck can you drop me off at Tina's house?" Puck nods his head.

As the boys exit the house and walk towards the black mustang. "Bye bro." "See you tomorrow Santana" the boys said.

Once again Santana started to feel alone. She found herself checking her phone every two minutes hoping for any sign of contact from Quinn or Rachel. She finally found herself scrolling through her contact list; she came across Kitty's name. She was choosing not to call or not. Santana gains the courage and calls her fiancés sister.

Santana has never been nervous to talk to kitty, she has known kitty her whole life.

"Hey San" A voice rang out.

"Hey Kit. Do you like want to come over? I'm bored." The nervous girl said.

"Sure, pick me up in twenty minutes?" Kitty chuckled. Santana could tell the girl wasn't alone.

Santana raises her eyebrow and says "Yeah yeah yeah lil girl."

Santana started to feel clam, she grabbed her phone and walked into the garage. The girl smiles at the 2012 Range Rover HSE LUX, she got the car from her parents, as a house warming gift. Santana plugs her Ipod into the car and plays the song "Thinking about you" by Frank Ocean, she sings alone to the song. Every time the pre-chorus she pretended she was singing to Quinn.

"I've been thinkin' 'bout you. Do you think about me still? Do ya, do ya?" She sang loudly. By the time she pulls infront of little Fabray's house a few different songs played. Santana doesn't need to knock; she just walks in the door in her "Santana Lopez" fashion. She can hear laughing coming from somewhere in the house. Slightly curious she meanders through the house until she finds the source of the noise. She ends up in the upstairs hall, close to kitty's room.

"Shh.. We gotta be quiet. Santana said she's coming here soon to pick me up." She can hear the distinct voice of Kitty speaking.

"I know babe. Should I leave soon?" A different voice said.

Santana walks closer to the door, she opens it. With her arms crossed and eye brow raised she sees Marley on top of Kitty, kissing each other passionately. "Thank god they're clothed" Santana thought, Remembering the time when Brittany first opened a door to see the other two thirds of the unholy trinity naked.

"Well,well,well what do we have here Baby gay?" The Latina said with a smirk on her face. A blush crept upon Marley's face as she hid behind a pillow.

"Fuck Santana. Have you ever heard of knocking?" Kitty says with slight agitation.

Santana rolls her eyes and says "I don't care about what's going on with y'all. Hey Marley, do you need a ride home? I wouldn't want you walking home."

Santana heard a small voice say "No, it's fine. I called my mom a few minutes after you called Kitty." Just as the girl finished her sentence, a car horn beeped outside.

"I'll be downstairs kids. Kit, say goodbye to your girl first." Santana winked before leaving.

After a few minutes the two sophomores walked down the stairs. She heard a "Bye Marls. I love you" and she heard the sound of a kiss.

As kitty walked towards Santana who was looking through dvds. "You know you don't have to hide right, Kit? I'm not telling your sister because it's not my business to. She will be fine with it you know.."

"I know Santana." Kitty replies with a cold voice. "I'll be in the car."

Santana wonders why the attitude in the teen changed so quickly. She walks out the door and follows the younger girl to the car. The whole drive back to Santana's had been awkward, there was small talk but it wasn't normal. Santana thought the girl in the passenger's seat was truly disturbed.

When they got home Kitty walked right into the basement and sat down. Santana sighed. She wanted Kitty to know that she was all ears; she was willing to listen to all the girls' problems. The only thing the younger blonde did, was gave her future sister in law a hug.

"I'm guessing by now you know what happened?" Kitty nods her head with a sad look on her face.

"I miss her Kit."

"I know San, I know. She'll be back. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Q-POV._**

On Monday morning, after dropping Beth off at day care, Quinn walks into school with her tiny diva friend. Rachel knows that Quinn misses Santana, but they haven't talked about what happened since yesterday. As Quinn was retrieving her books from her locker, she was listening to Rachel go on about what Finn had done. She said that her date with Finn Friday night had ended horribly, and any time they tried talking it, ended in a fight.

"Rach, stop right there. I know you love him and all but I don't think that's a healthy relationship for you, I mean you basically told me that he pressured you into something you're not ready to do." Said the concerned teen.

"I know Quinn, but I simply don't know what I want to do right now." Said the short diva.

While Rachel continued to talk, Quinn had saw Brittany walking towards the duo. She has not seen Brittney since Saturday and honestly didn't want to talk to her. Quinn knew eventually that she would have to face everyone's questions about why she was not with her girlfriend.

"Excuse me, Quinn? Can I please talk to you, in private?" Blue eyed teen asked with a somewhat hesitant voice.

"I guess so." Was all Quinn said. "I'll see you later Rach."

While they were walking towards an empty science classroom, they came face to face with Kitty. "I need to talk to both of you." Kitty said in a stern voice.

After Kitty made sure the door was locked and the other girls were seated, she said "It isn't Santana's fault. It really isn't Q. I was walking in the hall this morning and overheard Elaine say that she kissed Santana to like make you mad and Brittany all jealous."

"I was going to tell you Q, but I dropped my phone in the mall fountain trying to grab pennies for free wishes" the ditzy blonde said. "Elaine was trying to get back at me because I broke up with her and started to date Sam. I never wanted any of this to happen Q, I'm so sorry. Please don't blame Santi. She didn't do anything bad."

By now Quinn was completely silent, she was in deep thought. The whole time deep down Quinn knew Santana wouldn't instigate the kiss, but anger overshadowed her the day at the mall. She started to feel worse because she didn't give Santana a chance to explain. She started thinking that she just left that night, took her daughter, no their daughter she corrected herself, and left.

"Thanks for telling me you two; can I just have some time alone?" Quinn says with a distant look on her face.

As Brittany left, Kitty walked towards her older sister and said "I love you sis." Before Kitty left Quinn smiled and gave her a hug. "I love you, too. See you later?" "Mhmm" she said.

Quinn sits alone in the classroom for fifteen minutes before the bell rings. Once the other people started to fill the class she left, looking for her fiancé. People turned their heads in confusion as to why their former HBIC was running around the halls. After all her classes Quinn kept asking if anyone has seen Santana, they all had the same answer, No. That simple "no" made Quinn lose hope. At the end of the school day it was time for Glee club.

Quinn walks into the choir room and sees Tina and mike at the top row laughing together and Ryder talking to Kitty while she had a bored expression on her face, trying to conceal the hidden glances towards Marley.

She saw Sugar talking to Kurt about the latest fashion trends, Puck showing Mercedes pictures of Beth. Her heart was warmed when she saw how excited Puck was about his Daughter. On the end of the row were Finn and Rachel bickering. At the bottom row Jake looking right into Marley's eyes, Marley looked uninterested in what the boy has to say. She saw Brittany with her feel on Sam's lap, an empty chair probably saved for her, and lastly Artie playing angry birds on his phone.

Quinn slowly walks towards the chair as there is still no sign of Santana. While Quinn takes a seat on the red plastic chair, Mr. Schue walks in late as always. She rolled her eyes and sighs. Mr. Schue writes the words "original song" on the board. As he calmed the other club members down he noticed Santana was missing. "Has anyone seen Santana?" he asked.

He heard a bunch of no's, but as he was going to start his lesson Santana walked in. Quinn perked up at the hearing the brunette walking in. She missed her.

"Nice of you to join us, Santana" He said.

"Can I sing a song please?" The girl asks.

The band starts to play the song "Half of me" by Rihanna

_You saw me on the television, setting fire to all the buildings_

_Yeah I guess you saw me stealing, but you've no idea what I've been needin'_

_Talk about when we were children, not the kind of kid that you believe in_

_You saw me on the television, saw me on the television _

_But that's just the half of it, yeah you saw the half of it_

_This is the life I live, and that's just the half of it._

Santana looks in Quinn's eyes while singing. Quinn sees the pain in Santana's eyes, every word that is being sung tells a part of a story Santana wants to tell.

_But that's just the half of it_

_You saw the half of it_

_This is the life I live_

_And that's just the half of it._

As the chorus rang throughout the choir room only Quinn and Brittany knew what it meant. Santana finishes the song without taking her glistening eyes off of her fiancé. Santana stands in the middle of the choir room waiting for something, anything to happen.

Quinn gets up and walks towards the girl. It seems like the whole world just stops, they feel alone in the room, they are only looking at each other. Santana has her hands out in hope Quinn will grab them.

Quinn doesn't take the raven haired girls' hand; she simply pulls her fiancé into a tight embrace.

"Santana.." the blonde girl says.

Santana pulls out of the hug but kept Quinn's hand in hers. Santana looks directly into Quinn's eyes.

"Baby just listen, I love you with all my heart. I would never cheat on you." She takes a breath. "I see us together for the rest of our lives, raising Beth together, seeing her go off to college, growing old and wrinkly. I cannot stand the thought of being away from each other for more than twenty-four hours. I want to marry you as soon as possible, whether we take your last name or mine I don't care. Please come home?"

Quinn knows that every word Santana has just said was true; things were awful without them being together.

"Of course San" she says with the streak of dried tears on her cheeks.

Santana closes the space between them. "I've missed your lips." Santana whispered.

"I've missed yours, too."

They get called back to reality when the whole glee club were clapping and had huge smiles on their faces. Everyone was genuinely happy for the couple. Except for Finn, who had an angry look on his face.

"How about we go get Bee and go home?"

"I like that idea San. Your lips are still the softest ones every." Quinn says. "And those lips are mine." The blonde smirks and walks out of the school building.

"Always babe." The Latina says while following her beautiful fiancé to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Q-POV_**

A few seconds later Santana unlocks her car doors. Quinn after Santana and notices her seatbelt wasn't buckled.

"Uh S, you're forgetting something." She says while looking at the buckle.

"Okay mom." Santana rolls her eyes, but buckles anyway.

"So we're picking Bee up now?"

"Yes, I've missed her. I don't want to be away from her either."

The duo had small talk while driving to Beth's daycare. When they got there Santana said she would stay in the car and wait for them to get back. Santana smiled when she saw her future wife holding her daughters hand, while walking out of the building. Quinn puts Beth into her car seat and makes sure it's secure.

Beth yells "Mamiii!" when she sees Santana.

"Bee, I've missed you!"

"I missed you, too! I think mommy was sad this weekend."

Santana looks over towards Quinn and sees her with her head down.

"Aww, well I think she's fine now." Santana said.

"Beth, do you want to listen to music?" a voice came from the passenger's seat. Beth nods with a smile.

"S, we still need to talk in private later though." Quinn says.

"I know Q." The other girl replies with her eyes glued towards the road.

Quinn watches as the scenery passes by, she was brought out of her daze when the car stopped. Being happy that they were all back together, Santana stops for ice cream as a surprise. Santana asks Quinn if she wants anything while taking Beth out of her car seat. The blonde shakes her head no and says "I'll just stay here."

Santana takes her daughter by the hand and they walk into the ice cream shop. Beth being the young girl she is, she was mesmerized by all the different flavors. Santana laughs at the girl while she chooses an ice cream flavor, Beth settles on vanilla.

In the car Quinn was slightly surprised when her phone rang, she looked at the caller Id, and it was her mother. The family of three had been invited to dinner that night.

"Quinnie, I miss you all, come over for dinner soon?" Judy says. The name Quinnie was a childhood nickname. Even though she didn't like being called that by other people, she loved when her mom called her that. It reminded her about all her good childhood memories.

"Of course mom, I need to talk to Santana first." Quinn turned her head towards the back door opening. She smiled, seeing Santana with so many napkins to make sure there wasn't a mess on the precious leather seats of her's.

"Okay Quinnie. I love you, Bye." Judy said with a voice that reminded Quinn of everything her mom has done for her. As the phone call ended Santana had gotten in the front seat.

"My mom says we would come over for dinner soon."

"She's cooking for us?" Santana replied.

"I think so."

"Well tell her hell yeah. I love mama Fabray's cooking."

"Sometimes I think you like my mom more than me." Quinn says fake pouting.

"Of course not, babe." Santana said while leaning over to kiss the other girl.

During the drive back to their house, Quinn occasionally looks towards the back seat to see her little girl eating her ice cream. Every time she sees her daughter she smiles, mostly because she looked adorable eating ice cream and it was a small reminder that they are all back together. Quinn looks towards a singing Santana, she loves listening to her fiancé sing, it calms her.

As they got home Santana said she would take Beth and put her down for a nap, Quinn is grateful. Over the few days she was gone, it was like she was taking care of Beth alone, and Rachel was always with Kurt at the Hudson-Hummel residence. Quinn goes up the stairs and walks to her daughter's room. While looking inside she sees Beth giving Santana her full attention, Santana was reading her a story, it was the Cat in the hat.

"Hi mommy." Beth says in a sleepy voice, almost like she's going to drift into sleep at any time. Santana turns her head towards where Quinn was standing.

Quinn mouths the words "I'll be in the room waiting." Santana whispers "Okay" mocking how looked a few seconds ago.

Quinn left the little girl's room and walked to her room, once she got in the room she walked towards the bed. Once she felt the soft fabric underneath her she sighed in relief, she was happy to be back. Quinn knew that their fight wouldn't last that long, but a few days without her bed felt like an eternity.

Quinn closes her eyes and the room is silent, Santana walks in noiseless.

"Damn Q, you look like you've been sleeping on rocks the last few days." Santana startles Quinn out of solace.

Quinn pats the bed signaling Santana to come lay down next to her. Santana lies down next to her fiancé; she pulls the blonde close to her. Quinn was always the little spoon and Santana the big spoon.

"Santana, I'm sorry for doubting you. I really am, I kind of let my anger come over me. You honestly don't know how bad staying with Rachel was, the girl was singing show tunes throughout the whole day. I was so relieved when she left." Quinn started. "I love you so much. When you sang that song today I saw the hurt you had in your eyes, and I really don't know how to make it up to you.."

"It's okay Q, it happens to everyone sometimes. I mean look at me, when I found out about you getting knocked up, I went batshit crazy. You know I loved you back then too? I just didn't have the courage to tell you, until you kissed me one day. I honestly thought it was the pregnancy hormones, but I guess not."

"But San, I still feel bad. Wait, did you just say you loved me then?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"You're so cute sometimes, Lopez."

"I know Fabray. It's just how mama is sometimes, well all the time."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"Get your sexy ass over here." Santana says. Quinn can see the look in her eyes change. 'Those are her bedroom eyes.' The blonde thought.

Quinn does what she was told. The blonde straddles the brunette; Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck. Santana placed her hands on the blondes' hips. Their kiss started off slow, their tongues fought for dominance. Santana slowly moves her hand onto Quinn's still clothed chest. Quinn moans into the kiss, she wants more. Quinn starts grinding onto Santana's thigh.

Quinn's phone rings unexpectedly, she reaches to grab her phone. It was Judy again, Quinn answers the call.

Santana groans at the lost contact and says "Cockblock" as Quinn had gotten off of her. Quinn playfully slaps her fiancés arm at the comment.

"Hello" Quinn says

As Quinn was on the phone with her mother, Santana had noticed she received many text messages.

**Puck: I love you San, tell Beth and Quinn that too.**

**Britt: San, I'm really scared.**

**Berry: When we are cleared to leave, I'm coming over and giving you the biggest hug ever.**

**Hudson: Satan, I'm sorry I've been so negative. I'm sorry I haven't been that supportive I guess I kind have been jealous of you. I guess you've always been better than me.**

Santana replies to all of their messages wondering why they were all acting so strange. Suddenly Quinn jumps off of the bed. Quinn looks at Santana, Santana returns with a confused face.

"Babe, you okay?" The raven haired girl said.

"Get Beth, Get up, We gotta go." Quinn replied franticly.

"Why? What's going on Q?"

"There was a shooting.. at the school." All the texts that Santana received made sense now. She jumped off of the bed.

"Oh my god." Santana says with a panicked laced voice. "Is..is everyone alright?"

"No.."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the longest chapter so far, I hope you all enjoy it. This is going to be my last update for a few days, after that I probably will have a two chapter update.**

** I own nothing but the story line.**

* * *

The girls heard the news around 6pm. It took a few seconds for Santana to process the information. Then Santana frantically walks out to the car, waiting for Quinn and Beth. On the inside Santana is losing her mind. "No.. this can't be happening" she kept thinking over and over again. She was forced to put on a strong face for her daughter, and she did.

"Ready to go, San?"

"Ye-yeah. O-of course." Quinn can tell the girl beside her is nervous, because Santana only shuddered when she was in a situation where she can't comprehend people or her surroundings.

Santana, Quinn, and the little girl make their way to the hospital. Quinn is constantly checking her phone for updates. Quinn is truly afraid, her breaths were uneven. Santana sees the girl anxious in her seat; she grabs the blondes' hand. "It's going to be okay, Babe." Santana kept repeating to her fiancé.

Santana turned the usual twenty-five minute ride to the Lima hospital into ten. She pulls in front of the emergency wing of the hospital, she tells Quinn to take Beth with her while she parks.

As soon as Quinn walks into the emergency room with her daughter, she sees every member of glee club and their parents in the waiting room. She walks to the large group who are completely silent. Out of all the people, Quinn walks right towards Puck. Puck has a blank look and red eyes, at first he remained still, but then grabs Quinn and pulls her into a hug, and then he takes his daughter in his arms as relief filled him.

Santana walks into the area to see the connection between father and daughter. While Santana walks towards Quinn, someone steps in front of her, she stops. Santana remembers the text she got before, saying something about a hug. It was Rachel; Santana turns around to face the shorter girl. She returns the hug and squeezed Rachel, neither of the girls talked.

The room was somewhat silent, other than the adults in conversation. Quinn still doesn't know what has happened, or who was hurt. She takes a step and asks "Who was it?" The room was more tension filled than it was before. Suddenly, a loud sob was heard in the corner. Quinn and Santana both turn their head to see Kitty, sitting alone, crying.

The couple walks towards the younger girl, the girl jumps out of her chair and into their arms.

"Kitty, it's going to be okay." The older sister said while stroking her hair.

"No, no it's not Quinn." Kitty replied with a cracked voice, Kitty is distressed. Quinn didn't care if her shoulder was becoming wet; she just wanted to sooth her sister. Everyone in the room did not want to talk. Quinn feels a stop on her stomach was becoming damp; she took a step back and saw it was blood, and it was fresh.

"So who was is? What the fuck happened? Someone start speaking before Snix comes out." Santana said turning around with her arms crossed. She saw that neither of the blondes wanted to keep speaking.

"It was Marley and Jake." A voice cut the tension; it was Millie, Marley's mom.

"Is she okay?" The brunette replied.

"Jake only needs stitches; he has a gash on his forehead from getting pushed onto one of the instruments. No one knows about Marley, they haven't told us." Mr. Schue says.

Santana just nods her head, she understands. Santana turns her attention back to the two blonde sisters. While Santana takes the girls into her arms again, a nurse wearing pink scrubs walks in.

"I think we should move you all to a separate room, it'll be more comfortable for you all." The nurse says. Kitty is still crying as Quinn takes her sisters left hand while Santana takes her right. She guides the group to a room with bigger couches and a TV. Once they all get there everyone gets resettled.

Beth sitting in Puck's lap as she messes with his hair, it was his first genuine smile since they had been there. Tina clutching onto Mike who was stroking her hair, to calm her down. Finn holding his girlfriend's hand, apologizing over and over for all the times he's been a dick. Sugar sitting next to Artie in his wheelchair. Sam holding Brittany, she still seemed in shock, but she managed to smile. Kurt apologizing to Mercedes about all the times he's talked about her bad taste in clothing. Lastly Ryder trying to talk to Kitty, but she didn't let go of her sister. Santana had just told him to go sit down and leave sister in law alone for a while. Ryder sat down almost instantly, not wanting to go through the wrath of Snix.

"Q, you've got some blood on your shirt."

"I know, I don't even care if it's there, and I'm just worried about her." As she tills her head at Kitty

A different nurse brings Jake into the room; apparently he had said he wanted to stay with the group the whole time he was there.

"Hey guys.." Jake said.

"Bro, just come sit down." Puck replies to his brother.

Jake does what he's told; he walks over to a chair next his brothers. Beth slaps him, not trying to do harm.

"Ouch, girl." The boy said while laughing. Beth smiles at him. She's too young to realize what is truly going on in the enviroment around her.

Millie, William, Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, Ryder and Sugar all go into the hospital chapel. They go to pray that Marley was okay. By now Quinn had gotten Kitty to calm down a whole lot, the young girl's mind was in a mess.

"Quinn, I kind of need to tell you something.." Kitty whispers.

"Yes?"

"Can we go into the hall?" she says slightly nervous.

Kitty turns to Santana and nods; Santana understands exactly what she's going to do. Santana walks over to Puck and hugs him.

Meanwhile in the hall Quinn was curious about what her sister had to tell her.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Quinn fake gasps in surprise.

Kitty laughs at her sisters antics. "No.. it's actually something else."

"Go on with it Kit." The older blonde says while moving her hand, telling kitty to go on.

"Okay okay.. here it goes.. Idontlikejakeatallandivebeensecretlydatingmarley." She says in one breath.

"Okay.. now repeat that a little slower sis" Quinn says, she already knows about the 'secret' couple. The looks she gives her, the way she talks around her, the way she softened up around Marley. It reminds her about how Santana and Quinn used to do that.

"I said, I don't like Jake at all.. and I'm secretly dating Marley." She looks towards her sister waiting for the shock she expected. All Quinn does is laugh.

"Is something funny Fabgay?"

"Okay one, we're sisters. So If I'm Fabgay, you're Fabgay number dos. Two, No Kitty, I already knew about you two. I was just waiting until you told me."

"You.. you knew?" The shorter Fabray said, a little shocked.

"Yes, I see the way you look at her and I see the way you get all shy. Oh and one time while I was in the bathroom, I could so hear you guys. The walls aren't sound proof. 'Oh, oh Kitty, don't stop." Quinn mocks the younger girl, she laughs at the face her sister is making. Kitty's face is beet red.

"Fuck you." She says with a straight face. "Well, you and Santana aren't that quiet either, when I sleep over your house I cry myself to sleep because of the horror I have to endure. How the hell can Beth sleep through that?"

"I don't even care if Santana and I are loud. Beth sleeps through anything, she got that from Puck." Quinn smirks.

Kitty makes a disgusted face. "Too much information Q."

They both see the small group walking back from the chapel.

"We should go back inside."

"Ditto."

Judy tells Santana that she is taking Beth home to sleep comfortably. Judy tells Kitty that she has to come with, but she protests.

"I can just leave. My fucking girlfriend is in a room somewhere, I won't leave untill I know she's okay." She half yells, startling the once silent room.

The members of glee club had their mouths open. Kitty didn't mean to say her girlfriend, it just slipped out.

Jake and Ryder rose from their chairs, they looked furious.

"What do you mean girlfriend? I'm dating her."

"Kitty, I thought.. I thought we had something special."

"What the actual fuck."

"When were you planning to tell us!"

"I…I.." Kitty was lost for words. Quinn takes her sister to a couch, away from the situation.

Mr. Schue tries to stop the yelling boys, but he couldn't. Finn got up and told them to shut up. They did, no one expected the tall boy to stand up for Kitty, but after the events of the day, he felt the need to change. The boys scoff and leave the hospital without a word. Puck doesn't follow his brother, or even talk to him. Puck understood how he felt, but it was just unnecessary. There was no reason to make things worse than it was.

"Me and Santana will stay with her." Quinn says.

Judy nods her head. One by one every person starts to leave, even though they don't want to, their parents suggested it would be better if they came home. The only ones left were Millie, Kitty, Quinn, and Santana.

At around 10pm Marley's doctor walks in. Everyone in the room was focused on him and what he had to say.

"She was hit in her side which chipped one of her ribs, and once in the shoulder. She lost a lot of blood, but she's fine." The doctor with grey hair says with a smile.

"Can we see her?" Kitty asks wanting to see her girlfriend.

"I don't think all of you should go at once, I say one or two at a time. You are all welcomed to stay here over night, just tell the nurses how many cots you need and they will bring them in. She's in room 129" He then leaves.

Kitty suggested that Millie goes first, she did. About 10 minutes later she tells Kitty that she can go now.

In the room Kitty looks at her girlfriend who is partially awake and says "Marley, I'm so sorry. I-I feel like it's my fault." She lets her tears flow freely. "I love you." she grabs Marley's hand and sits in the chair besides the hospital bed.

"I love you, too." A quiet voice is heard, less than a whisper. Kitty looks at her with hopeful eyes, it was the first time they had said those words.

On the couch in the waiting room Quinn is sitting beside Santana, who has her arm around Quinn's shoulder.

"San, it could have been us."

"I know, but it wasn't."

"She's so young." The blonde says while leaning farther into Santana's arm.

"Quinn, what do you think about getting married once she's out of here?" Santana asks suddenly, looking directly into her fiancés eyes.

"Are you serious?" She sounds baffled.

"Of course. Remember when you first kissed me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ever since then I wanted you as my wife. Yes we were in the beginning of our relationship, but in a short amount of time it felt like we've been together forever. I want to take the step in officially changing your last name to mine. I want to switch that small diamond on your finger into a big shining ring on your hand as soon as possible."

"I.. I don't know what to say Lopez. You are actually the cutest person I've ever seen."

"So I'm guessing we'll talk about dates soon and all that shit?" All Quinn does is stick her pinky finger out, showing Santana she promises soon.

"Promise." Santana takes Quinn's hand and kisses it. Quinn feels like her stomach is doing flips, Santana is finally happy that they've talked about their wedding.

Kitty walks back into the room, her mood has changed remarkably since seeing Marley. Kitty tells them that Marley wants to see them. They walk to room 129 with their hands still linked. The couple asks Marley how she feels; she said it hurts like hell. They all laugh at what she said.

"I just wanted to thank you both. You have both accepted me, stood up for me, and you both were there when I needed you. Honestly, you are both like family. I love you guys." Marley says.

Quinn and Santana smile, they are honored that Marley had said that.

"Any time." They reply in unison.

"I think I should try to sleep now. I mean I've had one hell of a day. Good night."

The couple walks back to the family room with smiles on their faces, seeing that the sophomore girl was fine, and Kitty has gotten something off of her chest.

As they become tired they lie in the same bed. Santana pulls Quinn close and says "I love you, Baby." while kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too."

"Get a room." Kitty groans while throwing a pillow at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for the long wait. I kind of had writers block, but it passes. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this story either.. so I guess the ideas come with time. enjoy**

* * *

**Flashback**

Quinn is left standing by her locker, crying. Santana is standing across the hall talking to her current friend with benefits, Brittany. Santana noticed that Finn was talking to the upset blonde, and then he just walked away with an angry look on his face. Santana needs to go see what's wrong with the HBIC.

"Hey B, I got to go see what's up with Q. See you after second period?"

"I can't. I'm leaving soon because I'm pretty sure Lord Tubbington has been reading my diary. He's like in a lot of trouble."

"Uh..Uhmm…. Okay?" Santana says not knowing exactly how to reply.

While Brittany walks towards the school, Santana walks towards the crying blonde.

"Q, what's wrong?" Santana asks with a worried voice. Quinn pulls Santana into the empty choir room deciding the news was personal. Santana sat in a chair on the top row, directly next to Quinn.

"Q, really, what's wrong?" Quinn starts crying harder than before.

"I..I'm… I'm pregnant." Quinn managed to say. Santana puts on a strong face, her heart aches at the news from the girl she loved. The girl pulls the sobbing blonde into her arms.

"Quinn, I think we should go somewhere.. anywhere but here."

"I can't skip though."

"I don't care. We're going to my house. We'll be alone."

"Okay." The two girls received suspicious looks while walking out of William McKinley High school. Neither of them cared, they just wanted to leave. Santana drives her red mustang towards her house. Quinn has managed to stop her crying, yet hasn't talked since her confession.

Quinn was slightly happy to be back at the Lopez residence, even though they were best friends and on the cheerios together, she has spent most of her time with Finn or making geek's lives hell. She just didn't have time to go to her friend's house.

"So.. You want to talk about it? I mean we don't have to if you don't want to." The brunette says while looking at the girl she liked.

"Sooner or later I have to, so I think now's the time." The blonde replies while studying the other girls face, trying to see if her facial expression showed any response. Santana looked at her with full attention; her eyes seem to tell Quinn to go on with her story.

"Igotdrunkcheatedonfinnhadsexwithpucknowhereiam."

"You and your sister both have that no space in between words thing. Now Q, please explain. Slower."

"Okay, I was dating Finn, then I got drunk with puck, we had sex. Which was horrible by the way? Then I found out I was pregnant, told Finn that it was his, he found out that it was pucks and he broke up with me in the hall. That's why I'm like this." Quinn explained.

Santana pulls Quinn into a hug. "Let's get one thing straight right now Fabray, I'm not leaving you alone. I'm here for you." She says in the crook of her neck.

_One month into the pregnancy._

"Quinn, Are you in here?" Santana asks while walking into the bathroom. She opens a few stalls until she finds Quinn sitting there wiping her mouth off.

"This fucking sucks." Quinn half smiles at the situation, she never thought she would ever say she got morning sickness at school.

"Don't worry, I read it goes away after a while." Quinn lifts her eye brow.

"Have you been reading stuff about pregnancy?"

"Yeah, so? You got a problem with that Q-ball?"

"Nope, it's sweet actually." Quinn says while walking out the bathroom door towards her math class. Santana is left wondering if the Quinn Fabray just said she was sweet. Santana knows that spending time with the blonde will make her fall harder and faster than she has before, but Santana doesn't care.

_Two months into the pregnancy._

The two girls sit in the waiting room for Quinn's two month ultrasound. Quinn is reading a magazine while Santana sits in the chair beside her excitedly. Quinn laughs at Santana for being more nervous than her; Puck had also been this way at the first check-up she went too. Quinn looked at the other girl, studying her features. 'Lopez is actually kind of cute.' The girl thought, 'Wait, no, I can't be thinking like this.' She shakes her head; she hears her name being called. When Quinn gets up to follow the nurse, she grabs Santana's hand. 'She's just a friend Lopez, get it together.' The brunette thought. The two girls wait a few minutes before the doctor comes in; he had glasses and black hair. He smiles at the pair and says "I presume you two are a couple?"

"Nope, just friends. Well best friends." Quinn says not noticing she's still holding Santana's hand. Santana slightly frowns at the comment; she wishes they were a real couple.

"Okay then, we'll take a look now." Doctor Henry says. Quinn winces at the cold feeling on her stomach, Santana laughs at her friend's reaction. Doctor Henry takes a few seconds until he finds her baby, he turns the screen towards the future mother and says "well there you go."

"Holy shit Q, that's actually a little person in there" Santana says while keeping her eyes glued to the small screen. Quinn laughs at how into this Santana is.

"Thanks for coming, S." Quinn says while looking into Santana's eyes.

"I told you I wasn't lying about being here for everything"

_Five months into pregnancy. _

Quinn wakes up around 2am on a Saturday night, craving something, anything with sugar. Her daughter wanted her mother up, Quinn found out she was having a girl a few days prior. Quinn knew that Puck wouldn't wake up to a call, so she called the person who has been there the most, Santana.

"Hello?" A groggy voice rang out.

"Santana….?"

"Why the hell are you calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"I'm..I'm craving something."

"Why didn't you call Puck?" She almost yells.

"Because I knew he wouldn't do it for me"

"And what makes you think that I'll do it?" Santana replies.

"I don't know.. I just thought.."

"Thought what." Santana starts to hear sniffles coming from the other side of the phone call. She groans.

"Ugh, Fine Fabray. I'll be over soon, but you are so lucky that you are cute, Babe." The phone call ends quickly, Quinn still had her phone to her ear, wondering if she heard the last part right.

"Did Santana just call me Babe? I mean she is kind of hot.." Quinn says to no one in particular. "Okay think about it Fabray, How do you feel when you look at her? I'm captivated by everything about her, especially after we've been spending so much time together. How do you feel when she looks at you? I feel like I'm the only person she pays attention to. She's kind of been acting different towards me now, like more of a friend.."

Quinn stops herself from finishing her thought.

"Wow, I think I might like Santana fucking Lopez."

Then a knock is heard on the door.

_7 ½ months into pregnancy. _

The girls are sitting in Santana's room, studying for a quiz in US history. Quinn lies comfortably on the bed while Santana is at her desk writing. Quinn watches the brunette, admiring every inch of skin that is exposed from the cheerio uniform. She bites her lip as Santana turns her chair around to face the blonde.

"I have to say, the name Puck chose is better than what Frankenteen suggested. I mean like who the fuck names their kid Drizzle?" The brunette says with her nose scrunched.

"Oh my god" Quinn groans. "I know, I'm so glad I'm not with him anymore."

"Who you gunna go after next Q? You got anyone in mind?" Santana smirks at her friend.

"Well, she goes to our school that's all I'm saying." Quinn looks down at her US history book, trying not to give away any clues about who it is.

"Damn Fabray, It's a girl? Let me guess.. Is it me? I wouldn't be surprised." She winks, a blush crept upon Quinn's face. The girl is speechless.

"Chill Q, I'm just joking."

"The girl I'm talking about is amazing though. She's got everything I want, and so much more."

"Please tell me you are not talking about Berry."

_8 months into pregnancy._

Quinn is sitting in her room listening to her ipod, which is currently playing 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz. Santana calls Quinn and asks if she wants to go to the park. Quinn loves spending more time with her newfound crush, she accepts. Almost after the phone call ends Quinn hears small pebbles being thrown at her window, she walks over and looks out. Santana, Quinn smiles at seeing the other girl. "Well are you coming babe?" Santana yells with a smile on her face.

After the five minute walk to the park, the girls sit on the swing. Santana gently pushes Quinn on the swing, not wanting to go to fast for her or Beth. Quinn decided to name her daughter Beth, because Puck had convinced her that he would change, he got a job and wanted to be in the baby's life, and he did everything he said he would.

Santana stops pushing Quinn and sits on the swing her to her, Quinn slows down, and the two sit in the peaceful environment. The sun was just about to set.

"It's beautiful isn't it Q." Quinn realizes that the girl is talking about the sunset. She grabs Santana's hand not knowing how it affects the brunette.

"It is." Santana rubbed her thumb over Quinn's pale fingers. Quinn decided that it was time to tell Santana about her 'questioning side.'

"Santana, What's it like to be with a girl?" Santana was a little shocked to hear her friend asked her that question. She raises an eyebrow and says "Why?"

Quinn pulls her hands away, and then puts them up in defense. "Whoa, just asking."

Santana turns towards her blonde friend and decides to give her an honest answer. "It's amazing Q, I think two girls understand each other better than a guy and a girl. Kisses are better, two pairs of soft lips. It feels like kissing a guy, but with twenty-five times more emotion. It feels like electricity going through your body. Well, at least that's how I feel."

"Then why'd you end your thing with Brittany?" Quinn says while grabbing both of Santana's hands again, now she stands in front of the girl sitting on the swing.

"Honestly, I found someone else a while back. Brittany and I will always be friends though." Santana says while looking into Quinn's eyes. 'This could be the moment.' Santana thought.

"What's stopping you from getting with the new girl?" Quinn says slowly inching her face towards the other girl's.

"The few inches that is between our faces." She says while leaning forward closing the space between them. Quinn felt the 'shock' go through her body, just like Santana explained it. Quinn had her eyes closed, but she should see fireworks in her mind. Quinn felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, it was a better feeling than she ever had kissing Finn or Puck.

Santana's heart was racing after what she said, she took a chance and she was glad. Santana feels Quinn move her arms around her neck; Santana slipped hers around Quinn's waist. Santana deepens the kiss, she takes control. Their tongues massaged each other's, until Quinn pulled back.

"Wow." Was all the blonde said.

"I've been waiting for that moment forever." Santana rests her forehead against Quinn's. Both girls look into the other's eyes.

"What happens next?"

"By the way you kissed me, I think you like me Q-ball."

"Kind of." Quinn grins.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, Will you go on a date with me? I promise I'm not going to show up at your door with a U-haul."

_Regionals _

Santana stands in a room with the rest of the New Directions. Waiting to get called onto stage to see where they placed. Most of the group was sitting talking about their performance. Brittany was talking to Santana about Elaine, her new girlfriend.

"San, she does this thing with her tongue.."

Santana puts her hand up and stops her. "Too much information, Britt."

"It reminded me of you.."

"Oh.."

"You and Quinn are cute together though, once she has her baby it'll be like you're a little family."

"Thanks, Britt. It means a lot. I just don't know when I'm telling everyone else though.." Santana looks towards the door and see's the girl she was dating talking to her mother and little sister. Santana can't make the whole conversation out, but then she sees Quinn's face go blank. Kitty and Judy have surprised looks, Santana hurries towards the door leaving a confused Brittany behind.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"My water broke." Quinn looks panicked.

"Shit! Kitty get your sister in the car. Now. I need to tell them, grab Puck, and we'll meet you guys there." Kitty nods at Santana. Kitty and Judy help Quinn out of the building.

"You guys! Quinn's having her baby. Puck, come with. Everyone else stay here." The two teens take Santana's mustang to the hospital. Once they get to the hospital they see Judy waiting for the two by the door.

"Only one of you can go in there with her." Her mother says while holding gloves and a mask for one person.

"San, you go ahead." Puck says.

"But she's having your daughter.."

"I know, but I also know about you two. It's not hard to see by the way you two are around each other." Santana nods and takes the things from Judy's hand. Santana walks into the room, she sees all the nurses around Quinn's bed. Santana walks towards the girl and see's Kitty in pain and tears from being yelled at by a teenager in labor and having her hand squeezed. Santana taps the younger girls shoulder and says she can take a break.

"Hey Babe." Santana says while grabbing the girl's hand. She brushes the hair out of Quinn's face.

"I hate Puck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck." The blonde says while squeezing Santana's hand.

"You can do this beautiful." Santana looks into the girls eyes.

"I can't San. I can't" Quinn says with tears in her eyes.

"I believe in you."

A few pushes later a crying can be heard throughout the hospital room. Quinn looks relieved and relaxes against the bed. Quinn turns her head and sees Santana captivated by her new baby girl. Santana kisses Quinn's forehead. "You did it baby girl." Quinn still has a few tears falling out of her eyes.

After the Baby gets cleaned up, she gets handed to Santana. Santana has a smile on her face while looking down at the baby version of Quinn. Santana walks towards Quinn's bed; Quinn has a smile on her face. Quinn gently takes the baby out of Santana's arms.

"So Q, what are you going to name her?"

"Beth."

"Cute. Like you."

Quinn smiles at the sleeping baby in her arms, Santana looks at the two of them wishing this moment would last forever. She kisses Quinn's cheek and looks into her eyes.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I know we've had a few dates over the past few weeks, and now I'm here, I just watched you give birth. This made me realize something, we never made it official." Quinn's heart races, anticipating the next few words Santana was about to say. "I was wondering.. if you would be my girlfriend?" Santana looks nervous at the reply she was about to get.

"Santana, I wouldn't want anyone else but you or Puck helping me raise my daughter. I'm telling you this right now, it's not going to be an easy journey, but I promise that one day this little girl will end up calling you her mami."

_Present day._

Santana smiles at her now sleeping fiancé in her arms. She remembers the long nine month journey it took for their daughter to be brought into this world, she thinks about the in-progress journey they are taking now. Santana snuggles into Quinn, she holds her a little bit tighter, and Santana never wants to forget every moment they have shared. She can't wait to make more memories with her two blonde loves in the future.

"Forever and Always." She whispers against the blondes neck before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating everyday anymore, my classes have gotten hectic. My AP test is this Friday, for anyone who is wondering I am a high school student. Haha. Anyways, I own nothing. **

* * *

A_ few weeks later._

It was time for Tina's birthday; Glee club arranged a surprise party at Santana's house on a Friday. Kitty is in the living room playing with Beth. Ever since the shooting, she has been staying with the girls almost every weekend.

In the kitchen Quinn is cooking food for everyone when they arrive. Santana walks down the hall into the kitchen, she wraps her arms around the cooking blonde. Quinn smiles while stirring brownie mix.

"Are you done yet?" Santana leaves a trail of kisses down Quinn's neck. Each kiss can be heard.

"Nope. Unless you want me to burn all this food, I suggest you stop." Quinn says focused on pouring the mix into the pan.

"Why? You liked it last night.." The brunette smirks. Quinn shakes her head and ignores the comment. "Can I try some?" Quinn dips her finger onto the spoon and moves it towards Santana's mouth.

"Mmm.. so good, You know I'd so lick this off your abs." Santana winks while Quinn puts the pan into the oven. After she sets the timer for forty-five minutes she turns around to face Santana.

"You do know my sister and our daughter can walk in here at any time." Quinn says with her hands in her fiancés.

"It's not like Kitty hasn't heard anything before." She shrugs.

"Please stop. This is sickening." Kitty says while walking into the kitchen.

Soon members of Glee club start to arrive. Puck is the first one to arrive; he helps Kitty set up the decorations. Santana let Beth play with her toys in the backyard while she was grilling. Santana received a text from Brittany saying 'We'll be there soon. Picking up cake. Xoxo.' A few minutes after she gets the text, the doorbell rings. Quinn let Sam and Brittany in; she helps bring the big white and blue cake into the kitchen.

Just as Santana was done grilling, she sees Puck walk out and close the screen doors. Puck places a cold bottle of beer on the patio table, and sits across from Santana. Santana pulls down her sunglasses to protect her eyes from the sunlight.

"What's up Satan?"

"The usual, living life and loving it." She pops the top off of her beer and takes a sip.

"Well how are my daughter, baby momma, and her lil sis?" Santana sits there for a few seconds and considers actually answering his question. Santana shakes her head no and they sit there in silence for a while. They are startled by someone opening the outside door, Kitty walks out. The boy eyed what Kitty had in her hand, a red solo cup.

"Let me see that." Puck says.

"Ugh, fine." Kitty hands him her cup. He smells it, and takes a small sip testing to see what it was.

"Yeah, no Kitty. Pour it out." She scoffs and throws the cup in a large trash bag near the house. Santana laughs.

"I don't see why I can't.." Kitty says annoyed.

"Because you are like 13 Kit." Santana speaks up, taking another sip of beer.

"I'm almost 16. Anyways, what are you two doing out here?" the blonde asks.

"Chilling with my lesbro." Puck replies. "Hey Kid, I'm so sorry about my half-assed brother."

"Yeah Kit, Me and Lucy have been talking. We were thinking about a date night."

"Once again, I don't want to hear about my sisters sexcapades." Kitty stops her mid-sentence.

"Whoa, hold up dude. I meant letting you and your girl have a date night here. We don't have any details yet, but we'll work it out." Santana sees the excitement in the girl's eyes.

"Wow, I honestly did not expect that from Satan herself." Kitty says, Beth runs towards her aunt. "But thank you for the offer."

In the kitchen Quinn is sitting around the circular table with Brittany and Sam.

"I'm really excited for this year, I'm going to try harder.." Brittany says. "I want to go to Julliard." Everyone thinks Brittany isn't smart at all, but it's nothing close to that. Brittany has made it through three years of high school with a B average.

"Britt, we're already like two and a half months into this year." Quinn says while pulling the now finished brownies out of the oven. She hears Sam talking about going into modeling.

"So Quinn, what are your plans after we finish high school? Like with the house and Beth and all." The boy says draping his arm around his girlfriend.

"NYU with San, I'll probably go into law. I don't know about Santana though. I'm guessing we'll either sell the house ourselves, or let San's parents take care of it." Quinn looks around at the walls, thinking about how many things they've been though in that very house. "End up getting an apartment or small house somewhere."

"Q, what's been up with your sis and Marley?" Brittany asks out of the blue. "I mean you can clearly see that they're together, but at the same time they look apart."

"I have no clue, but San and I noticed it too. We were thinking about letting them have some alone time here, but we don't have anything planned in detail." Quinn replies, looking into her cup of coffee. Even if it was late in the evening, she enjoyed coffee any time of day.

"Why not, tonight? When everyone else leaves?" Sam says.

"Yeah, who knows? Maybe they'll end up doing some crazy fun things." Brittany replies while getting a cold juice box out of the refrigerator.

"Oh no, there will definitely be rules." Quinn says. 'Maybe I could get Puck to take Beth tonight.' She thought. Quinn calls Puck into the kitchen; he walks in with Beth in his arms.

"Do you think you can take her for tonight?" She asks hopefully.

"Your girl already told me what you planned for Kitty, of course I'll take my monkey face." He says while kissing the little girls cheek. The doorbell rang again, he goes to answer it. "You're a lifesaver Puck!" he hears while walking to the door. The door opens to reveal Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes with three different colored gifts.

"Now we just need Sugar and Artie. I got to go pick Marley up right now. Can one of you take this little girl back?" Rachel takes the little girl, seeing she had the smallest thing in her hand, a purple envelope.

"Heck yeah, I am so ready for girl Chang's surprise." Mercedes says after putting her gift on a separate table, she then hugged the people in the kitchen.

"I can't wait to see her face when Mike asks her to go on a mini vacation with him during Christmas break." Kurt says while grabbing a napkin to put a piece of brownie on. "Really Kurt?" He heard from the girl, who baked them, he laughed.

"I'm sorry Finn couldn't come, He's making sure Jake or Ryder doesn't show up here." Rachel says with a sad look on her face.

"Berry, I must admit he has changed a lot in a short amount of time." Santana acknowledges as she jogs up the stairs to change. Kitty trails Santana but turns into the Living room instead.

"I still can't believe you got her Bruno Mars tickets, Rachel." Kurt tosses the napkin in the trash. Quinn looks at the oven clock which reads 5:45pm. Sugar and Artie arrive around 6:00; Puck and Marley arrive five minutes later. Kitty meets her girlfriend with a kiss; she then gave her a piggy back ride into the living room. Puck greets everyone in the house; some people go into the backyard while some go into the basement to pass time. Quinn calls her little sister and her girlfriend into the kitchen, she chuckles seeing Kitty gripping onto Marley's hand.

"Puck is taking Beth tonight. You're welcome to stay here tonight." She says while scrolling through her text messages. Kitty turns towards her girlfriend and asks her to stay; Marley nods and sends a text to her mother telling her about the plans. "Santana and I will stay up stairs."

"Are you going to sleep… or the other thing?" Kitty replies with a disgusted face. Quinn winks at her little sister, no giving her a verbal answer.

"Thank you, Quinn." Marley says. Quinn says "Anytime." The young couple walks back to the living room where they were watching Finding Nemo.

"Fish are friends, not food." Quinn laughs at hearing the girls quote the movie.

There is suddenly panic around the house, every person simultaneously had gotten a text from Mike saying that they were around the corner. "The Changs are coming!" Brittany yelled. Everyone hid in a different spot, anticipating their arrival. Silence filled the dark house; the only noise heard was the door opening. Once Tina reached the Living room, Mike switched the lights on and everyone popped out of hiding. Tina turned to hug her boyfriend, she said thank you to everyone who showed up. Santana walked into the Living room with a bottle of sparkling apple juice. "Party Time!" she yelled.

After everyone ate, sang, and practically shoved Tina's face into the cake it was time for presents. Tina opened the gifts one by one, starting with Sugar. She was speechless when she opened the box to find a necklace with the letter "T" on it. She opened Mercedes, Kurt, and Quinn's. Tina says thank you to all of them. There is one envelope left, she opens it and has her jaw on the floor. "Oh my god." She kept repeating.

"It's from me and Finn." Rachel replied, while getting squeezed by Tina. Everyone had their cameras out, waiting until Mike reveled his gift. Many videos were being taken as he walks out holding a giant teddy bear in one hand, the bear has a red card in its arms, and in the other arm he has a bouquet of red and white roses. Mike walks towards Tina with a one thousand watt smile on his face. Tina takes the card out of the bear's arms, and finds two tickets to Paris for winter break.

"Yes yes yes a hundred times yes." She says, and then a thought came to her head. "What about my parents?"

"Don't worry, I already talked to them. They thought it was a good idea." He replied while pulling Tina into a hug. A bunch of 'Awws' were heard throughout the room. After the room got quite a small voice was heard.

"When are you and mommy getting married?" Everyone turns their head towards the little girl in Santana's arms. Santana looks towards her fiancé then back at her daughter, she chuckles at how serious Beth looks. "I don't know baby girl. We gotta talk about that first."

"I hope y'all do soon." Mercedes says and everyone shakes their head in agreement.

Quinn decides to interject "Talking starts soon. I mean we only got engaged back in June." They girls didn't get married after Marley left the hospital,mthey decided to wait. The glee club understands that they really don't have any of this planned out. As the evening went on many laughs were heard echoing through the house, many of the teens were enjoying themselves. The later it grew, more people started to leave. Around 8:00pm it came time for Puck to take Beth home, the little girl was falling asleep in his arms. Quinn told Santana to take her car seat out to Puck's car, while she grabbed Beth's overnight bag.

"Thanks again Puck." She says.

"Any time baby momma."

"Really? I thought we were over that.."

"Any time Quinn." He rolls his eyes.

"Better." She smirks. Santana comes back into the living room to see Puck gently bouncing Beth in his arms. "The seat is in your car Puck." Santana says. Puck takes the overnight bag from Quinn and swings it around his shoulder, not trying to disturb the girl in his arms. Puck kisses Santana's cheek and then Quinn's, Santana pretends to be disgusted, but she wipes the kiss off with a smile. He looks over at Kitty and Marley who are cuddling on the black loveseat, he gestures for them to get up and give him a goodbye hug. The girls get up and give him a hug; Kitty kisses her niece's cheek. Quinn walks with Puck to his car, and makes sure they leave safely.

Quinn enters the house again; she decides that she's up to watch another movie with the other girls. They watch insidious, Quinn didn't expect the movie to be that scary, she found herself jumping farther into Santana's arms every time something popped up. Kitty was in the same situation with Marley; her girlfriend flinched at every loud noise the movie produced.

"Kit, our girls are wimps." Santana says as the movie ended. Kitty says "Hell yeah they are." Quinn slaps Santana on the arm, and moves to the other side of the couch with her arms crossed. The girls on the love seat didn't know if Quinn was playing or not.

"Baby…. I'm sorry." Santana pulls Quinn back towards her; she turns Quinn's head towards her, and places a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I know Lopez, I just wanted a kiss." Quinn laughs.

"You know you don't have to ask, just do it." Santana leans in again. The younger girls laughed but quickly snuggled into each other. The older girls got up from the couch and faced the younger ones.

"Okay children, a few rules.. One, if anything happens.. at least be quiet. Two, don't dare eat my brownies. Three, when I wake up tomorrow I don't want to see your naked bodies all up on my couch. Comprende?" Santana says with a serious tone of voice. Quinn laughs at her fiancé. The girls shake their heads yes.

"Now, Me and S are taking showers then sleeping." Quinn holds Santana's hand. "Kitty, you can get blankets and stay here, or you know where your room is."

"I doubt you'll be sleeping sis." Kitty smirks.

"Ha Ha, funny. Honestly though, we're tired, shower then sleep." The older Fabray said.

"You forgot cuddling Q, unless you don't want to do that." Santana pouted.

"Night girls." Quinn said while she starts walking down the hall.

"Be good you two." Santana winks at the younger girls, then following her fiancé up the stairs.

"We don't have to listen to them you know.." Kitty whispers against Marley's neck. Marley feels a jolt go through her body at hearing those words. Kitty slowly inches her hand up Marley's side, Marley not wanting to stop her.

Upstairs Quinn was already in the shower, the bathroom door was already unlocked. Santana sees her blonde through the fogged up glass shower walls. Santana takes her clothes off and puts them in the basket labeled 'dirty clothes.' She opens the door and joins Quinn. Quinn hands Santana the shampoo motioning her to scrub her head with it, Santana gladly takes the bottle from her and puts a dab in her hand.

"Can you believe we actually left them alone.. in our house?" Quinn replies while changing positions with Santana, she puts shampoo in the brunette's hair.

"It was your idea Q. Technically they aren't alone." Santana replies while rinsing the blonde's hair out. Quinn does the same for Santana. Quinn turns towards Santana and raises an eyebrow. "But I got to admit, it was a pretty good one."

"Here let me get that." Quinn rinses the left over conditioner from Santana's hair. Santana rubs soap over Quinn's body, stopping to caress her breasts. Quinn leans in for a kiss, then leaving Santana alone in the shower.

"I'll get you back Q-ball." She grabs a towel and dries off. Quinn is in the room putting a tank top and panties on. Santana pulls on a wife beater and batman boxers.

"You're a nerd, babe." Quinn looks at what the brunette was wearing while she shakes her hair out in a towel, Santana on the other hand quickly blows dries her thick hair.

"Oh well, you're stuck with me though." Santana replied while sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

"There goes your ego again." Quinn smiles while rubbing lotion on her legs. Santana watches the other girl, as if she was mesmerized.

The girls lie down getting ready for bed; Santana wraps her arm around Quinn's body. "Goodnight babe." Santana said while kissing the other girl's shoulder. "Love you San." Quinn replies, but starts to hear the breaths of her fiancé even out, meaning she was already sleeping. Quinn chuckles and messes around with her pillow until she finds it comfortable. She slowly drifts to sleep.

Quinn jolts in bed, she feels like she was only asleep for a few minutes. She turns her head towards her clock and sees that it is now 12:00am. Quinn hears a noise coming from downstairs, her breaths sped up slightly. She lies on her back, facing the celling, she starts of by tapping Santana to see if she would wake up, but that obviously didn't work.

Quinn finally decides to shake the sleeping girl until she woke up. "Whaaaattttt…." Santana replied with a sleep laced voice.

"San, I heard something." Santana still has her eyes closed, like she wasn't paying attention.

"It's nothing, go back to sleep babe." Santana replies while settling her head in the crook of Quinn's neck. Quinn sighs and hits Santana once again trying to get her attention. Santana finally sits up in bed.

"Fine Q-ball. You are lucky I love you so much." Santana yawns while she grabs a baseball bat. As the girls exit their room cautiously and walk into the hall, they keep hearing the noises in addition to hearing voices.

The girls walk through the dark hall into the kitchen, where the noises came from. Santana moves her hand against the wall guiding her path towards the dimly lit kitchen. Quinn had her hand covering her mouth in shock; Santana had a smirk on her face at what they had found.

Marley was sitting on top of the kitchen counter with Kitty standing between her legs. Marley was wearing black McKinley shorts and a sports bra, Kitty had red McKinley sweat pants on. The two girls were in a heated make-out session, Marley had her fingers mixed around in Kitty's blonde hair. Kitty was running her hands up and down Marley's side, occasionally running her fingers over Marley's scar from the accident.

"Fucking A, you two scared the shit out of me." Quinn complains. The younger girls are startled out of their lust filled daze.

"When you curse it turn's me on." Santana whispers in Quinn's ear with a husky voice.

"I know San." Quinn replies in whisper.

"Girls, you know there is a perfectly fine bed upstairs?" Quinn says looking at the blushing girls. They nod in a reply.

"Well Santana said she didn't want to see us on her couch.. so we were on the countertop. It's completely different." Kitty interrupts, Santana scoffs at her excuse and starts walking towards the stairs.

"I'm going back to bed, Q." Santana yells while half way up the stairs. "I'll be waiting for you, babe." Quinn's heart leaps at the sound of her voice; she knows what might take place in their room in the next few minutes. 'Damn, what that girl does to me. I can't just run away without saying anything.. They'll know what's up.' She thought.

"Whatever, I'm going to get my Santana cuddles." Quinn gives herself a high five while walking up the stairs; she's proud of herself for keeping calm and basically lying to her sister. Quinn walks into her bedroom to find Santana already waiting for her under the covers, barely clothed.

Kitty groans as her sister leaves, knowing what they are about to do. The girls in the kitchen wait until they hear the click of the master bedroom lock to move. They gather each article of clothing that were scattered around the kitchen floor. Kitty held Marley's hand and guided her upstairs to 'her room.' Which were two doors down from the master bedroom. The girls laughed all the way up the stairs. Once in the beige room with a Queen sized bed, Kitty made sure the door was locked then she turned to face Marley, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We could sleep, or keep going." Marley said nervously, fiddling with her fingers.

"You sure you want to do this, Babe?" Kitty asks, knowing this would be their first time. Marley nods at Kitty. Kitty turns some soft music on to drown out all the noise they were about to make. Kitty walks towards Marley on the bed and straddles her. Marley kisses the girl; Kitty tilts her head up and looks into her eyes.

"I love you Marls." Marley attacks Kitty's lips. They inch higher up the bed, Marley lies on her back while Kitty kisses her neck.

A loud gasp echoed throughout the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a few months..

Haha, things have been hectic. Anyways! It's my birthday, and I told myself that I'd update today. After this I'm heading outside to enjoy this beautiful day on the east coast, Maryland to be exact. Hope you all have had a great summer!

* * *

Around 10 am the next morning, Santana and Quinn were in the living room, Quinn lying across Santana's lap and Santana playing an Xbox game. Kitty groggily walks down the stairs to join the couple.

Santana notices that Kitty's hair has been messed up during the night. A smirk falls on her face as she's focused on the TV screen. The young girl absent mindedly sits on the love seat, across from the couple.

While shooting a zombie in the head Santana adds "Marley still asleep?" Kitty nods her head as a reply.

"You look like you didn't sleep much." Santana says after pausing her game, now examining the mark on Kitty's neck. Santana taps Quinn, and points to her younger sister's neck. Quinn sits up and takes closer look.

"Was it that obvious?" Kitty replies looking at her phone screen and slipping one hand over the hickey.

"Haha, No. We soundproofed shortly after your first complaint. I just wanted you to admit it." Santana responds while sticking her tongue out, going back to her game.

Quinn laughs, thinking for a few seconds, then decides to say "I'm glad we did soundproof, babe. I swear if we didn't, last night would have woken up the neig-"

"OH MY GOD. Shut up! Way too much info. I'm plugging my ears for the rest of my life." The younger blonde replies while sticking her fingers in her ears.

"Dude, your appearance tells the whole story."

"Fuck it, I'm leaving. I'm going back up stairs." Kitty says while getting up and walking up the stairs, the first step squeaking after her first step.

The doorbell rings, Quinn checks the time, 11:14am it read. She tells Santana that it's Puck. Santana gets up and walks towards the door. Santana opens the door to find Puck holding Beth's hand with her new pink stuffed bunny in her other hand.

Santana notices that Beth has a purple Band-Aid on her forehead, being the protective person that she is her attitude changes almost instantly. She bends down to the small girls' level and examines the bandage.

"You okay Bee?" Beth nods in reply. Santana gets up from kneeling and shifts her attention towards Puck.

"Bee, cover your ears or go to mommy in the living room." The girl listens; she stays and covers her ears. Santana crosses her arms and gives Puck the 'death' glare.

"What the fuck happened to her?" Puck shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down.

"Chill Satan." Santana encourages him to go on. "We were walking to the park; once we got there she got a little too excited. Her shoe lace came undone and she tripped over it. She scraped her head, cried, but Puckster made it better."

"You're lucky that she's okay." Santana huffs. Beth signals to Santana that she wants to be picked up, Santana picks the little girl up into her arms and started walking back to the living room where Quinn was.

"How was your night sweetie?" She says while ruffling the girl's hair.

"Daddy watched movies with me!" Beth became excited; talking about spending time with her daddy was her favorite thing. "In one movie, a girl reminded me of you!"

Santana sets Beth in Quinn's lap, while settling herself down too.  
Quinn wraps her arms around her child. "Really? What movie?"

"Daddy!" Beth yells for his attention. Puck walks in a few seconds later with a small box of apple juice and a can of grape soda for himself.

"Yes Princess?" He takes a seat across from the trio.

"What movie did we watch?"

"We watched a lot!" Puck responds with joy.

"The one that reminds me of Mami."

"Pocahontas." Puck says while picking up the left over controller, joining Santana in her game.

"That one!" Beth bounces in Quinn's lap. "She has long hair and sings good."

"Really Baby?"

"San, she kind of does look like you." Quinn replies. Santana shakes her head, not liking being compared to a Disney character. Shortly after, the duo died in their game. Puck turns the TV to Clifford, for Beth.

"So, did you guys pick when we're going camping? Since you are paying for most of it." Puck says while throwing his empty can away.

"No, but we'll probably go in a few weeks. Maybe a Cabin in the woods somewhere.. who knows." The brunette replies.

"Okay then." Puck feels his phone vibrate, an alarm set at 11:45, telling him he has to leave soon. "Yo, I gotta go, work is calling me." He says while being about halfway out of the door. The girls hear the door shut.

Santana scoots closer to Quinn and puts her arm around her shoulder, Quinn resting her head on the brunettes shoulder. They notice that Beth is slowly dosing off, Santana takes her and brings her upstairs to be put to bed.

Quinn follows them upstairs, once in the room Santana leans over the side of the bed to kiss Beth on the cheek. Santana steps over to the right to let Quinn go next, Quinn leans over and kissed the girls nose. The couple back out of the room and close the door half way. They make their way back downstairs, and try to find something to do. Santana starts to hum a song, Quinn asks her what song it is, She replies 'Take Me or Leave Me' from RENT. They decide to watch the movie RENT once downstairs.

The blonde turns into the kitchen and starts to make popcorn, while the brunette goes and starts the movie. Quinn puts the bag of popcorn into the microwave, closes the door, and sets the timer. She walks to the living room to retrieve her phone from the couch; she clicks the screen a few times to check her messages.

**Rachel: Girls day out soon? I have quite a few things to tell you Ms. Fabray. Also, I Miss spending time with you. **

**Quinn: This weekend? **

**Rachel: Looking forward to it, Quinn. :-) **

The beep of the microwave is heard, Quinn walks back to the kitchen to grab the bag of popcorn. Once she grabs it, she almost instantly drops it because of the heat.

"Shit." Quinn says while sticking her thumb in her mouth to cool it.

"You okay in there?" Can be heard from the living room, shortly after the sound of a body collapsing on the springs of a couch.

"Yeah, just a little hot." The blonde says while grabbing a large blue bowl from the bottom cabinet. She pours the popcorn into the bowl, and then walks back into the living room, setting the bowl on the glass coffee table.

Quinn likes to be warm and comfy while watching movies, she takes a little stroll down the hall towards the closet to grab her fuzzy red blanket. After getting the blanket she walks to the bottom of the stairs, to tell the girls upstairs that they were watching a movie.

"Girls! We're watching Rent if you want to join!" Quinn waits for a reply.

"Okay." And "We'll be down soon, Q." Were somewhat muffled coming from a room upstairs. Quinn wraps the medium sized blanket around her, and turns back towards the living room. When she gets back to the living room, she sees that Santana is already stretched out with her feet extending to the arm rest of the couch. Santana looks up towards the blonde; Santana makes room for Quinn to lie too. Santana looks back at Quinn, questioning why she hasn't moved yet. Santana shrugs and leans over to grab a handful of popcorn, shoving most of it in her mouth. She turns her attention back to the screen.

"You coming or what toots?" Santana says while chewing the popcorn that was in her mouth.

Quinn laughs, "Depends on which way you're talking about." The blonde shuffles over to the empty space and lies down, facing the now playing movie. Santana fixes the blanket so it would fit comfortably over both of them.

"Hmm… As tempting as that is... No, that's not what I meant." Santana reacts, adding a smile. Quinn reaches for Santana's hand; Santana laces their fingers together, creating one layer of pale skin and caramel on top of each other. Santana moves her arm around Quinn's waist and pulls her closer, Santana uses her other hand to play with Quinn's hair.

"You are beautiful." Santana says while stroking the girls' short blonde hair.

"Even after about two years, it never gets old."

"Aim to please." Santana kisses her cheek.

Marley comes down the stairs with Kitty trailing behind her. Kitty has a brown duvet in her arms, the one from on top of her bed. Marley sits on the right side of the love seat while Kitty takes the open end. Marley reaches for the duvet, takes half of it, wraps it around her body, then goes to check her phone.

As the movie progresses, Marley finds herself inching closer and closer to Kitty's hold. Marley relaxes into Kitty's arms, leaning up for a kiss. When the song "Today For You Tomorrow For Me" comes on, Santana suddenly blurts out

"I can see Kurt as Angel; I mean he's perfect for it. Sorry not sorry." All eyes slowly turn to look at Santana, each person showing signs of confusion.

"What?" She replies, shrugging her shoulders. "It's the truth."

Quinn turns around towards Santana and says "Ha, Blaine as Collins?"

Kitty sings "_Today for you, tomorrow for me_!" startling the couple out of their conversation. Marley laughs at her girlfriend, so loud that a snort is heard loud and clear. Everyone joins in on the laughter. The four girls regroup themselves and start singing along to the music. About an hour into the movie a sound can be heard upstairs. Quinn tells Santana that it's probably Beth waking up and that she'll check on her. Getting up was a struggle, seeing that she got caught in the blanket and tripped. As Quinn walks up the stairs the noise gets louder and clearer, her assumptions were right.

"Mommmmmmyyyy"

"I'm coming baby." Quinn walks into the room and sees Beth sitting on her bed, with a line of dried drool coming down from the corner of her mouth.

"You wanna go down stairs and watch a movie with us?" Quinn says while licking her finger then rubbing the white line off of her daughter's face. Beth nods after her mother was done. Quinn picks Beth up, and starts out of the door, halfway to the door Beth yelps "Mommy! My new bunny!" Quinn walks back to the small bed and hands the young girl the pink rabbit.

"We good now?" Quinn says while walking out of the bedroom door, shutting it. When they get to the living room Santana sits up to make more space for all three of them to fit. Quinn sits next to Santana and places Beth halfway on Santana's lap, and half on Quinn's.

Marley's phone vibrates; she reaches for her phone that was on the floor. One new message, it read. She announces that she needed to be home sometime around two; Santana offers to drop her off, seeing that she has a few errands to run. Kitty pulls Marley closer after hearing that she has to leave soon.

"Please don't go." Kitty whispers into Marley's ear, then kissing her right behind it.

"I'm sorry, I have to babe." Marley replies, turning her neck, giving Kitty more access.

"Just come back soon?" Kitty places three kisses on her neck, one just below her ear, one in the middle of her neck, and one last one on the crook of her neck.

"Of course." Marley says running her fingers over Kitty's thighs, underneath the cover. On the other couch, the older couple over hear everything that was said.

"I think I should have a talk with Marley."

"Why?"

"To see if anything's up. Like if they're serious about each other."

"Seems like they're crazy about one another, but I guess it's understandable San."

"Duh. I need to look out for my girl's little sister and the girl I mentored."

"You better start getting ready." Quinn says while glancing at the clock, which read 1:50 "It's almost two; you need to drop Marley off, then dentist at two thirty, Babe."

"Okay, Mom." Santana gets up from the couch; she bends down to kiss Beth's head. "Give Mami a kiss, Baby?" She says while pointing to her lips. Beth puts her hands on both sides of Santana's cheeks and kisses her. Santana moves over to Quinn next, Quinn kisses Santana's plump lips, in return Santana kisses Quinn's forehead. Santana heads upstairs to start getting ready.

Santana is done getting ready in about twenty minutes; she walks to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"You got everything, Mar?" Quinn says to the younger brunette. Marley nods, while walking into the kitchen.

"How about you, San?"

"Yep." Santana says just before kissing Quinn's pink lips. "I'll be in the car, Marley." Santana walks out of the house, going to start the car.

"Kay Kay." Marley replies, wrapping her arms around Kitty's neck, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'm going to give Beth a bath. Wrap it up you two." Quinn walks behind Beth, watching her go up the stairs slowly, making sure she doesn't fall.

"I don't want you to go." Kitty says while holding onto Marley's waist.

"I'll be back; I bet you'll see me tomorrow for three seconds, three minutes, three hours, or three days." Kitty laughs, then releases her hold and brings Marley towards the door, where her backpack fill of things were. Kitty lifts the black backpack off of the ground and puts it on her back; she opens the door for Marley, holding her hand all the way to the car. Kitty opens the back door and places the bag on the back seat.

"Bye Kit."

"Bye Babe." Kitty says while slowly letting the brunette's hand slip away. When Marley's fingers were about to disappear, Kitty pulls the taller girl back, wrapping her arms back around Marley's waist, kissing her deeply.

"I'll definitely be back tomorrow." A smirk falls upon Kitty's face.

"Good." Kitty opens the passengers' door for her girlfriend, leans in for a peck, and then shuts the door. Kitty stays in the driveway until she cannot see the white car any more.

In the car, Santana turns the music down a little bit.

"So… Marley…."

"Yes, Santana?" Marley looks up from her phone.

"How are you and the she devil?" Marley laughs, "You could say we're good, great actually."

"Y'all serious?"

"I guess so, these past few weeks have been amazing."

"That's cute. Well, since Kitty is basically my little sister, I would say this. No funny business, you mess with her, I'll hunt you down." They come up to a stop sign; Santana turns to look at Marley. Marley is looking straight ahead like she's afraid, as she should be.

"Whoa, chill out dude." Santana laughs, "By the way, I know about last night, after you both went upstairs." Santana starts driving again, almost at Marley's house. Santana takes a quick look at Marley's face, which was reddening every second; she can tell the younger girl is stunned. "You should probably cover up your neck a bit, it's sort of noticeable."

"Really?"

"Listen, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I took you under my wing so you could be mentored by the best person in the world, I still got you. Also, I gave that talk to Kitty too. She almost shit herself." Santana earns a laugh from Marley; they pull up to Marley's house.

"Tell your mom that I said Hi." Santana says while unlocking the doors.

"Okay, Thanks for the ride, Tana." Marley says while grabbing her back from the back seat, then closing the door. Marley looks into the down passenger window waiting to hear anything else from Santana.

"Just call tomorrow if you need a ride over, I'll gladly pick you up." Santana says while finding her sunglasses in the center console of the car.

"Gotcha. Bye San." Santana stays in the driveway until she sees that Marley is safely inside. Santana pulls away from the house, starting her ten minute drive to "Lima dentistry." It took Santana a few left turns, cursing at traffic, speeding, and almost a ticket to get to the dentist.

Santana parks a few spots away from the door, she turns the car off and grabs her purse and other items she needs. Once inside the dull blue room, she checks in with the receptionist, getting a clipboard, paper work, and a pen in return. Santana sits on the farthest seat from the desk and kids area. She looks over the questions on the half piece of white paper; she starts to write the answers down, mumbling each one.

_Insurance: _Check

_Marital status: Single, Married, Divorced, Widowed. _

"Well there isn't one that says dating.. So, Married." Santana says to herself while checking the small box off with an x. Santana finishes filling out the paper work just as her name was being called. The red headed dental assistant guides Santana down a hall into a private room. The room was a shade of yellow; not bright enough to make her squint her eyes, but not dull enough to make it too boring. While sitting in the chair waiting for the dentist Santana looks out the window, which looks out to a small pond where kids were feeding a few ducks. Santana smiles to herself, the ducks reminded her of Brittany.

A man named Mark Sinclair, A friend of the Lopez family; He came in wearing a set of light blue scrubs. Mark was in his mid-thirties, brown hair, hazel eyes, and very muscular. One would think he would have been an actor, model, or something involved with fame, but no. Mark simply wanted to be a dentist, following his father's footsteps.

"Hey Mark." Santana says, while fiddling with her thumbs, looking at him. Mark looks up towards Santana and opens his arms for a hug. Santana gets up from the chair and hugs Mark.

"Hello Santana. How is the family?" Mark replies, letting Santana sit back in the chair. Mark looks at Santana's chart, then puts her mouth x-rays on the screen, from a laptop in the corner of the room.

"Quinn and Beth? Or the parents?" Santana looks over to the older Man for a response, he shakes his head yes and says both. "I talked to my dad yesterday, He's been busy with the company, and he went on a trip with my mom a few days ago. Italy, I think they went? Anyways, they'll be back next week. Hopefully we'll all have a family day out or game night.. like we used to." She says exhaling a long breath, the corners of her lips drooping a little.

Mark turns towards her. "It's okay kiddo. I'll talk to them, you know they love you."

"Yeah, I do. I mean they've financially supported me, Quinn, and Beth. I know they're behind me 100%, I just miss spending a lot of time with them, like then I was twelve." Santana stairs into space while talking, like there was a cloud floating there, showing all of her childhood memories. "Ha ha, that must've sounded really lame."

"The end? Just a little." He replies while pinching his fingers, showing how little it really was. "Now, how about your girl and kid?" He crosses his fingers, placing them in his lap.

"They're great, really great. Beth acts like nothing has changed or even happened between me and her mom for that matter. Quinn's still Quinn, smart, beautiful, ambitious, and sexy as hell."

Mark shakes his head and chuckles, turning to face Santana's x-rays, He points towards a tooth at the far right of the screen. "That's the tooth that's getting removed."

Santana looks further at the screen then sticking her finger in the back of her mouth to feel the tooth. "So, can you explain what you're doing to my mouth?" heard with a small lisp caused by the finger.

"Well, first we would give you an anesthetic to numb your mouth. When you feel comfortable and are ready to proceed, we'll open some gum tissue that is covering the tooth, clear out anything covering the tooth, and then remove the tooth as a whole or in small pieces for easier removal."

"Damn, all that for a wisdom tooth?"

"Ha, Yes. You'll need a few stitches, and you'll get pain killers. It will help with the pain, but sometimes when they wear off it hurts like hell. So I suggest that if you can't tolerate the pain, take a few days off of school, work, and don't do a lot of activity involving your mouth." He says while winking at the last part of his sentence.

"Dammit Mark, I had a lot planned for my mouth." Santana deadpans. "Hahahaha, I got you." She says while pointing at the twisted face Mark had. "Anyways, we good for Thursday? How about in the morning, around 10. Anything to get out of school."

"Yep, remember, don't eat or drink anything past 11am." Santana gets up, ready to leave. Mark walks her to the front door of the office, and then gives her one last hug. Santana walks out of the building towards her car, she pulls out of the parking spot then starts to drive home.

Santana arrives home around three thirty, when Santana walks in she announces her arrival while taking her shoes off.

"In the kitchen!" she hears. Santana walks into the kitchen to see Quinn making a PB&J sandwich for Beth, and Beth sitting at the table with Kitty, coloring.

"Hi Mami." Beth says while coloring a picture of a puppy.

"Hey baby girl."

"Can you make me one, babe?" Santana asks Quinn with puppy dog eyes. Quinn looks to her with a blank expression, holding a butter knife in her hand. Quinn puckers her lips and Santana moves closer to plant a kiss.

"And yes, I will." Quinn goes to cut one sandwich in half, and starting on the other."So, how was it?"

"What part? The talk? Or dentist?" Santana says while taking the two halves to Beth, at the table, giving a Beth a hug and kiss. "Marley says they're good, pretty serious. Then she freaked when I told her that we knew about the shenanigans after we got in bed. Wanky. I also have to go in on Thursday to get that tooth removed."

"Wait, you talked to my girlfriend about our relationship status Santana!?" Kitty says from the table. Santana replies with a simple yes, then goes back to her conversation with Quinn.

"What time?" The blonde says while taking a bite of Santana's PB&J.

"Around 10."

"Won't we be in school..?" She says while chewing the bite she had in her mouth.

"You will, if you choose to be. I do need a ride there and back though, since I'll be drugged up. Haha."

"I'm guessing this is your way of asking me to drive/pick you up?"

"Kind of Baby. So, will you?" Santana replies while taking a big chunk out of her sandwich.

"I guess I can take a day off." Quinn looks over to Beth "Bee, do you want to stay with Grandma Thursday?" Beth turns around and shakes her head yes at a rapid pace. "Okay, calm down kiddo."

Santana leaves to walk up stairs; Santana says that she's going to take herself a long nap. Quinn yells "Better not get crumbs on the bed!" Santana doesn't reply after that, only a door closing was heard. Quinn grabs her phone from Kitty, and calls Judy.

"Hey Mom, Can I ask you a favor?"

"Go on."

"San has to go to the dentist in the morning on Thursday, Can Bee stay with you until the afternoon?" She asks with a hopeful voice.

"Of course, Quinnie. Also, make sure your sister gets home, she can stay there one more night, then she has to come home."

"Okay, Thank you mom!" Quinn hangs up the phone and takes the empty chair at the table. She looks at Beth for a second then turns her attention towards her younger sister.

"Mom wants you home tomorrow night."

"Sounds fine." Kitty says, texting Marley quickly, a smirk appearing on her face while doing so.

"Hmm… Lemme see your phone." Quinn replies, snatching Kitty's phone in the process. Quinn scans Kitty's messages. Shocked, finding a few secretive things. "Ohh la la." She says in a sing song voice.

"Give it back Quinn!" Kitty demands, reaching her phone.

"Okay sis, but you should delete those texts before you get home. You know mom asks for your phone regularly." Quinn laughs a little, handing Kitty the phone. "She used to do it to me, before I moved in with San, after we started dating. I mean our Mom has seen things… bad things like text… Or pictures... Between me and San."

"What'd I say about this? I don't like it, Q!" Kitty says while grabbing Beth and bringing her to the living room to get away from her sister.

"Wanky."

"And don't ever use that word again; it doesn't sound right with you." Kitty yells from the living room.

* * *

So, what'd you all think?

Have any ideas for what should happen next? Review or message me!

Hm... What do you guys think about a Quinn/Kitty or Santana/Marley fic?


End file.
